Hiashi Hyūga
is a shinobi from Konohagakure, as well as the current head of the Hyūga clan. Background Hiashi was born only seconds before his twin brother Hizashi, making Hiashi the head of the Hyūga clan and Hizashi a member of the branch house, whose only purpose in life would be to protect members of the main house. Years later, when Neji was born, Hizashi became bitter that his son would never be able to reach his full potential like a member of the main house, causing him to be openly resentful of Hiashi and his daughter. Hiashi was also responsible for branding the family's curse seal on Neji's forehead, further straining the relationship between the two brothers. One day during Hinata's training, overwhelmed with resentment and anger, Hizashi gave Hinata a murderous glare, Hiashi sensed the killing intent and activated the curse seal on his younger brother, causing him intense pain. He told Hizashi to leave as he would no longer tolerate incidents like this, telling him to never forget his duties. During a visit to Konoha by a Head Ninja of Kumogakure, who had come to the village to sign a peace treaty, a young Hinata was kidnapped. Hiashi however saved her, quickly killing her would-be kidnapper, only to discover that it was the Kumogakure ambassador. Kumogakure demanded Hiashi's head in return for the life he had taken, or risk resuming open warfare between the two villages. Konoha, wishing to avoid another conflict, was compelled to comply, but was not willing to fulfil Kumogakure's desire of getting to study the Byakugan. Their father suggested that Hizashi be used as a body double, since his cursed seal would seal off his Byakugan upon his death. Although Hiashi tried to find an alternative to this, Hizashi insisted, saying that he would finally get to choose his own fate (to make up for his wrongdoings against Hiashi), and save his brother's life. Before going to his death, he asked Hiashi to someday tell Neji about why he had made his decision.Naruto chapter 102, pages 7-21''Naruto'' chapter 105, pages 10-19 Originally, Hiashi had trained Hinata to become the successor of the Hyūga clan. However, Hinata's lack of confidence ultimately led him to decide she was not worthy. He instead turned his attention to his younger daughter, Hanabi.Naruto chapter 78, page 10 Personality Hiashi's general personality is very stern and strict, as he assigned both his daughters arduous training, and rarely compliments their performance. Hiashi was willing to use the cursed seal to punish his brother and nephew for showing aggression towards the main house. This stern nature is especially true with Hinata; when she was assigned to Kurenai, he told her that he was unconcerned about the possibility that she would die, saying that the Hyūga clan had no use for a weak successor. However, he truly cares for them as part of the family as seen in his hesitation to allow his brother to die to protect the secrets of the Byakugan or when he asked Kakashi not to destroy the moon, as he thought Hinata and Hanabi were on it. Similarly, he did not view Hinata's talent or potential weak, but her drive to succeed as the successor of the Hyūga clan. In the anime, Hiashi believed she was worthy of being successor, repeatedly trying to motivate her, but ultimately was convinced by his father to focus on the well-being of the entire clan, reluctantly disinheriting Hinata of her status.Naruto: Shippūden episode 389 In the anime, when Hinata began truly pushing herself to improve, Hiashi openly applauded her. Hiashi was also very proud to hear of how hard Hinata fought against Pain. While a proud man who openly believes the Hyūga is the strongest clan of Konoha, Hiashi is also very honest, as he believed Hizashi should have been the clan's successor after seeing Neji's pure talent and potential far surpassing both his daughters'. Also having great humility, Hiashi began to have doubts of the clan's caste system after the noble sacrifice his brother made. Knowing of Neji's animosity towards the main house for its treatment towards the branch house, soon after Naruto Uzumaki made Neji question his choices in life, as the one who instilled Neji with such anger, Hiashi decided to make amends with his nephew by telling the full story of Hizashi's sacrifice and started training Neji in the Hyūga clan's entire fighting style. Also, as this was not the norm to pass down secret techniques to the branch house, this showed Hiashi to have become much more lenient and is not as strictly devoted to traditions thus starting to unify the clan once more. In later years, Hiashi is shown to become much more light-hearted and cheerful, doting over his grandchildren Boruto and Himawari.Boruto episode 8 Appearance Being an identical twin, Hiashi is a mirror image of his brother Hizashi with the exception of an unmarked forehead. He has long, black hair (sometimes depicted as brown in the anime), and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He normally wears very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori. As part of the Allied Shinobi Forces, he donned the standard uniform of the Konoha shinobi, along with a black forehead protector (bandanna-style in the anime) of the Alliance. Years later, Hiashi began showing noticeable signs of ageing: his hair has mostly turn grey, especially across his temples. He is also somewhat thinner, and has gained various wrinkles; at the corners of his mouth, around the eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. Abilities As the leader of the Hyūga clan, Hiashi is undoubtedly a powerful shinobi. He is well-versed in all of his clan's secret techniques and fighting style. He is said to have more knowledge and understanding of his clan and their abilities than anyone. His prowess proved crucial during the Konoha Crush, where he took on and defeated several Sunagakure and Otogakure shinobi at the same time. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Hiashi could also help battle the Ten-Tails itself, being able to deflect some of its tails while fighting alongside his allies. As the head of the clan and a main branch member, he is proficient with the clan's special juinjutsu that is used to brand branch house member of the Hyūga clan. With it, Hiashi can at a moment's notice activate the cursed seal to subdue his target. Dōjutsu Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Hiashi possesses the Byakugan: a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants him an almost 360° field of vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. He was able to use the dōjutsu's extensive visual range to watch as a far off village was destroyed in an instant by the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Ball.Naruto chapter 613, page 13 Taijutsu Hiashi is a true master of the Hyūga clan's secret taijutsu style; the Gentle Fist. Hiashi's prowess was first glimpsed at when he killed the Head Ninja of Kumogakure with a single strike to the chakra pathway system around his heart, leaving the fight himself unharmed. During Orochimaru's invasion, Hiashi demonstrated tremendous skill with the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique, able to expand its range great enough to swiftly repel several Oto and Suna ninja simultaneously. When using this technique alongside Neji's, they were able to combine the force of their Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique to deflect the Ten-Tails' tail without giving any ground. He can even use the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm to hit targets out of its normal range.Naruto: Shippūden episode 192 He can also use the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm with such force using his both hands, that he could buffet one of the Ten-Tails' tails away by himself.Naruto chapter 614, pages 10-11 Stats Part I Chūnin Exams Hiashi made his first début in Kurenai's flashback, when she was watching Hinata's and Neji's match in the preliminary matches of the Chūnin Exams. Hiashi debuted for the first time (in person) with Hanabi, watching Neji's match during the final rounds. He was amazed that Neji had been able to learn the main house's secret techniques by himself, but was disappointed by Neji's resentment of the main house, and his strong belief in fate. After Neji lost to Naruto Uzumaki, and seemed to have found himself at a crossroads in his life from Naruto's words, Hiashi decided to tell him about the circumstances surrounding Hizashi's death. Although Neji did not initially believe him, Hiashi's bowing to him for forgiveness showed him that it was true. In the anime, he also gives Neji a letter written by Hizashi, explaining the circumstances surrounding his death. Konoha Crush When the invasion that was devised by the Otogakure and the once allied Sunagakure ninja began, Hiashi assisted the other Konoha shinobi in driving the renegade forces out of the village. Surrounded by shinobi, one of whom confidently commented that there was only one opponent and several of them. With his Byakugan activated, Hiashi used the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven to defeat them all in one fell swoop. He then told them that the Hyūga were the strongest in Konoha; a fact they would do well to remember. In the anime, a pair of Kumogakure ninja tried to steal the Byakugan, kidnapping Hinata once again. After hearing about what happened from his father, he and Kō Hyūga set out to rescue Hinata. He arrives just as Neji is about to be struck fatally after trying to save Hinata. Hiashi blocks the attack using the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. Upon realising who he was, the ninja attempts to flee, but Hiashi uses the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm to stop him. When Neji questions him on why he'd leave the battlefield to come after them, Hiashi tells Neji that Hinata is his precious daughter, and his nephew, a precious memento of his late brother. Search for Tsunade Hiashi was seen at Tsunade's inauguration ceremony as the Fifth Hokage, alongside Neji and Hanabi.Naruto episode 100 Sasuke Recovery Mission Towards the end of the arc, after the Sasuke Recovery Team returned to the village and Neji was resuscitated by the medics at the hospital, Hiashi began taking a more active role in Neji's training. They were seen at the Hyūga estate sparring until Hinata brought them tea and Hiashi declared that they should take a break. During this time, the three casually chatted until Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, and Shino Aburame arrived on the compound to get Hinata.Naruto chapter 238, pages 8-10 In the anime, this was moved to the beginning of the Mizuki Tracking Mission.Naruto episode 142 Part II Pain's Assault Hiashi was noted to be away with Hanabi during Pain's attack on Konoha. He left Hinata's protection to Kō Hyūga during his absence. In the anime, while he and Hanabi were dealing with political matters between the Hyūga and allied clans such as the Taketori clan, they received word about the attack. Upon returning to the village, they were horrified at the level of destruction following the attack, and even more surprised to hear that no one died. What truly amazed Hiashi was that it was Naruto who saved everyone, after he was protected and inspired by Hinata who risked her life to help Naruto. Later, having been inspired by her sister's actions, Hanabi cheerfully asked her father to train her more, to which Hiashi proudly agreed.Naruto: Shippūden episode 390 Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation When Hiashi returned to Konohagakure, he was assigned to the First Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces under Darui's command. While his division was taking up their post and Akatsuki's army was starting to advance, Hiashi used his Byakugan and saw not only the White Zetsu Army clones, but many revived shinobi mixed in with them as well, including, much to his shock, his brother, as well as Dan and Asuma amongst the reincarnated shinobi. Hiashi confronted Hizashi who cursed that though the branch family was supposed to protect the main house, he stood before him as an enemy and lamented that this must be his fate for defying the main house while he was alive. Remembering his brother's last words to him before his death, Hiashi stated that there was no such fate and that Neji and Hinata were on the battlefield fighting alongside one another to prove that, not as branch house and main house members, but as two comrades protecting one another. With this, the two brothers began battling. As the battle at the coast concluded, Hiashi stood on Chōji's colossal fist as the latter restrained his brother in his fist. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Hiashi along with the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces later relocated to the battlefield where the jinchūriki were. Announcing their arrival, Hiashi apologised to his fellow jōnin that they had kept them waiting so long, and commended Ino for diverting the Ten-Tails' attack. After the beast transformed and fired another Tailed Beast Ball, Hiashi saw it destroy a entire town and watched on as another one aimed at the Alliances' Headquarters. Later Hiashi and Neji repelled the Ten-Tails attack, and went on to tell Naruto that in war there was always the possibility that people might die, but they had to fight on to ensure that everyone didn't and that he, Neji and Hinata were going to protect him. As the beast attacked the alliance, Hiashi deflected the beast's tail and later watched on as Neji sacrificed himself to save Naruto and Hinata from a pinpoint attack. After his nephew succumbed to his injuries, he apologised to his brother for not being able to protect Neji and later, received some of the Nine-Tails' chakra from Naruto. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Hiashi later watched on as the events unfolded on the battlefield. When the Ten-Tails' body disappeared from the battlefield, and an Akimichi beside him questioned whether or not the beast had been defeated, Hiashi told him that was not the case. Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie Two years after the war in the depths of Autumn, Hiashi and his two bodyguards were confronted by Toneri Ōtsutsuki outside Konoha. After turning down his request, he is attacked and left defeated by Toneri's puppets. Heavily injured, Hiashi attempts to make his way to Konoha but collapses en route where he is rescued by Sasuke Uchiha. Later Sasuke returns Hiashi to Konoha in order for his injuries to be tended to. As Hiashi is being healed in the infirmary, Kakashi is conducting a Five Kage Summit. After the five Kage decided to destroy the moon, Hiashi pleads to Kakashi to reconsider as his daughters were on the moon. Hiashi later witnesses the Moon cut into two by Toneri's attack. With Toneri's defeat, Hiashi hears the worldwide announcement about the Moon crisis being averted alongside Kakashi's party. Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Hiashi attended Hinata and Naruto's wedding with Hanabi.The Last: Naruto the Movie Epilogue Academy Arc As Boruto begins insisting that he has manifested the Byakugan, Naruto decides to bring him to Hiashi for answers. After doting on his grandchildren — much to Boruto's embarrassment — Naruto and Boruto explain the situation. Upon hearing this, Hiashi educates his grandson on the history of the Byakugan and then decides to test Boruto with a sparring match to see whether he has truly awakened the dōjutsu. In Other Media Movies Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Hiashi can been seen amongst the villagers. Video Games Hiashi makes a cameo appearance in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2, Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 4, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5, and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Trivia * stands for "daytime" or "position of the sun", while "火脚" means "spreading of a fire". * According to the databook(s): ** His favourite food is devotion frying (tempura). His least favourite foods are cheese and egg cuisine. ** His favourite phrase is . ** His hobbies are playing Go and shoga which is a field of art that combines calligraphy and painting. It is considered a very important skill for a classic literati. * In Finally a clash! Jōnin vs. Genin!! Indiscriminate Grand Melee Tournament Meeting!!, Hiashi stands behind his youngest daughter Hanabi Hyūga before the start of the event. Quotes * (To the invading Suna and Oto shinobi) "The Hyūga clan is the strongest in Konoha. Remember it well."Naruto chapter 137, page 9 * (To Neji) "Hinata is my precious daughter. And you are the precious memento of my late brother." * (To Hizashi) "There is no such fate! Your son and my daughter are out there fighting to prove it! This isn't about the branch house protecting the main house, it's about two comrades protecting each other!"Naruto chapter 526, page 12 References de:Hiashi Hyuuga